Somewhere Only We Know
by happy fxxking birthday sweeti
Summary: follow harry as he finds his treasure somwhere only they know...


**A/N:**

** Soko ni chotto, rida! I know this isn't the update to my first story, but this has been nagging at me like a housewife!**

** Anyways, I am proud to present this story.**

**Review if you wanna…**

**p.s. song fic**

**Somewhere Only We Know**

"Bye. See you when you get back," Harry said with a straight face as his best friends, Hermione and Ron, began to walk away.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want us to stay behind?" Hermione asked with some concern.

"Yeah, you guys go on. I need a good nap anyways," Harry urged.

"Okay. C'mon, Ron," Hermione said walking off.

As soon as his friends were away from eyeshot, Harry began walking toward the woods to start his journey.

I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<p>

Harry walked over the path, completely on autopilot. A smile graced his lips as butterflies ruled over his tummy as he padded across a log to cross the narrow river.

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

He stopped at a tree that he knew so very well. He fondly placed his palm over the carving that was placed there during his fourth year. He was in years seven now. This would go down as the millionth time he has went down this path.

I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<p>

Harry had gotten so use to going down this path; it was almost as if he was in a dream. He almost didn't notice when his eyes closed. He did, however, feel the ground smack him on his face when he fell onto the ground, tripping over the fair sized tree that fell the first time that he went down this way. He quickly recovered and dusted off, on with his journey.

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

There he was at the oak tree that started it all. He took one step forward and disappeared into the hole below, sliding down the five story drop. He only hoped that HE wasn't to pissed that he had o get down and dirty to meet. Harry knew how HE got when there was dirt involved.

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it, somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the ending of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only know<br>Somewhere only we know

He dropped on to the landing and so began his trip to his final destination. He made the complicated turns and corners that made up the labyrinth to HIM. Though he found himself going down the same underground boulevard anytime his friends went off to hogsmeade, he still had to check and double check the little signs that ensured him that he was half way there.

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

He checked his pocket watch. His friends had departed from him about two hours ago. That means he had three hours before they returned.

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go? So why don't we go?<p>

Then he saw it… The literal light at the end of the tunnel. He stepped out of the earth tunnel and into the small cave like sanctuary that he and Draco has come to love some much ever since their fourth year. Now it's three years later.

Oh, this could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know  
>Somewhere only we know<p>

"Took you long enough,P—Harry," Draco said with his trademark smirk. Not of arrogance, but of fond feelings for his lover.

"Did I keep you waiting," Harry asked pouting with wide eyes.

"Yes, in fact you did," Draco said with a seductive grin, "You have three hours to make up for it."

"Let's not waste time then," Harry concluded.

**A/n:**

** I'm not apologizing if you didn't like it.**

**OH! I no owny. You no suey**


End file.
